Blazefire Saber
Blazefire Saber is a gunblade, and is Lightning's signature weapon. It is her starting gunblade in Final Fantasy XIII and is wielded by her in most of her spin-off appearances as her primary weapon. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XIII Blazefire Saber is a a first tier weapon available for Lightning. It is the starting weapon and can also be obtained from the Retail Network Up In Arms for 2,000 gil. It can be upgraded to the Flamberge by using the Perovskite item, and provides physical defense as its chain ability. Regardless of what weapon Lightning has equipped, pre-rendered cutscenes show her wielding the Blazefire Saber. Despite the Blazefire Saber's lack of abilities and low attack compared to some other gunblades, its use as a balanced weapon between Strength and Magic makes it useful for Lightning, as she is balanced herself. Using the Blazefire Saber allows her to switch easily from physical to magical attacking, without a loss in comparative attack power. It also requires fewer Experience Points to be leveled up compared to some of her other weapons. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Lightning's Coliseum humanoid wields the Blazefire Saber in battle. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The Blazefire Saber is available to all players who have a ''Final Fantasy XIII save file present on the console on which the game is played and can be accessed through the Outerworld Rewards section in the Rewards Barter Shop of the in-game menu. It provides 250 points to Strength and Magic and improves the ATB Speed by 15. It has the auto-ability Arsenal of One, which slightly increases the damage done with Army of One. ''Final Fantasy XIV The Blazefire Saber appeared as Lightning's weapon in the crossover event Lightning Strikes. The Blazefire Saber is also a unique, untradable level 13 weapon, obtained during the event, which provides Physical Damage of 11, Auto-attack of 7.62, and Delay of 2.08. Its bonuses are 2 points in Strength, 1 point in Vitality, 2 points in Parry, and 1 point in Determination. It is available to Gladiators and Paladins.http://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/playguide/db/item/c9512f85124/ Final Fantasy XV The Blazefire Saber is a bonus weapon for Noctis, for the players who purchase the game with 's online store in Japan.http://www.jp.square-enix.com/ff15/sp/pre_order/shop.html Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Blazefire Saber returns as Lightning's weapon. She wields it in all of her alternate outfits and in both of its gun and sword forms. Bartz can also use Blazefire Saber in some Bravery attacks, but only in its sword form. Manikin forms of the two use crystalline versions of the Blazefire Saber. The Blazefire Saber is also a level 1 exclusive weapon for Lightning, found in a treasure chest, and also able to be crafted, making it possible to own multiple copies. It raises Lightning's Attack by 11 points. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' and Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Lightning wields the Blazefire Saber in her character model. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Blazefire Saber grants +4 to Attack. It can be equipped by Warrior, Red Mage, Blue Mage, Onion Knight, Firion, Terra, Celes, Zidane, Tidus, Ashe, and Lightning. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Non-Final Fantasy Appearances The Blazefire Saber (known as its Japanese name, Blaze Edge) appears in Square Enix's ''Parasite Eve spin-off game, The 3rd Birthday. It is an unlockable weapon for Aya Brea, along with a costume based on Lightning, as part of Dissidia 012 and The 3rd Birthday tie-ins. ''Puzzle & Dragons Lightning's Blazefire Saber appeared in ''Puzzle & Dragons as part of the Crystal Defenders collaboration. Merchandise An official Blazefire Saber keyring has been released as merchandise, made out of leather and metal. Lightning wields the weapon in some of her merchandise. Lightning play arts kai.jpg|Lightning's Play Arts Kai for Final Fantasy XIII. Lightning-Suntory-Elixir-Figure.png|Suntory Elixir figure. FFXIII-Trading-Arts-Vol1-Lightning.jpg|Final Fantasy XIII Trading Arts Vol 1 figure. Gallery FFXIII-2006-Trailer.png|Blazefire Saber in the Final Fantasy XIII E3 2006 trailer. Blazefire Saber Transform-ffxiii-weapon.png|The Blazefire Saber transforming between sword and gun forms. Blazefire Saber Inscription.jpg|The inscription on the Blazefire Saber. LRFFXIII Blazefire Saber.png|Blazefire Saber in Lightning Returns. FFXIV Blazefire Saber Icon.png|Blazefire Saber icon in Final Fantasy XIV. FFXIV Blazefire Saber 2.png|Blazefire Saber in-game in Final Fantasy XIV. Manikin-Blazefire Saber.png|Crystal Blazefire Saber used by manikins in Dissidia 012. Manikin Bartz-Blazefire Saber.png|Crystal Blazefire Saber used by Bartz's manikins in Dissidia 012. Dissidia2015BlazefireSaber.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015). Theatrhythm Lightning.png|Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' and Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. PFF FFXIII Lightning Illust.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Blazefire Saber Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Blazefire Saber FFXIII.png|Sprite in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Blazefire Saber SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Blazefire Saber SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Blazefire Saber UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+). FFAB Blazefire Saber FFXIII CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR). Blazefire Saber ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Blazefire Saber FFXIII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Blazefire Saber Sprite.png|Sprite from boss version of Lightning in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Blazefire saber keyring.jpg|Blazefire Saber keyring. Trivia *There is an inscription on the saber that reads "Invoke my name - I am Spark," written in the Pulsian alphabet. In Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise-, Lieutenant Amodar says the inscription is present exclusively on Lightning's blade. *Upon close inspection in the render present in the game cover, there's an inscription that reads "Made in Cocov(Cocoon)" in Cocoon alphabet. *In Japan, the gunblade's name, Blaze Edge, is also a name for a music piece from the original soundtrack used for the most boss battles on Cocoon and some marks on Gran Pulse. The English release names the track "Saber's Edge." *The Blazefire Saber makes an appearance in a PlayStation 3 commercial called "Michael" - PS3 Long Live Play -- Full Length standing on weapon holder. References es:Hoja candente Category:Gunblades Category:Final Fantasy XIII